swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Len Wiata
Len Wiata - urodził się 1 Grudnia. Charakter Ma obsesje na swoim punkcie, zachowuje się jak typowy trzynastolatek, uwielbia być lubiany przez otoczenie i podziwiany. Nie lubi się mylić, ale ma na tyle rozsądku, że zazwyczaj podporządkowuje się temu, kto ma racje. Nie przejmuje się negatywnymi uwagami na swój temat lecz czuje głęboką satysfakcję, gdy ktoś go pochwali. Bardzo łatwo nawiązuje kontakty z nieznajomymi. Uwielbia wpychać się do pokoju Leny, gdy przychodzą Dziak i Alra - bardzo lubi przyjaciół siostry. Chłopak często wścibia nos w nie swoje sprawy, robi to z troski, ale zazwyczaj tylko denerwuje to ludzi. Kiedy sobie coś postanowi nic nie może go powstrzymać, nawet jeżeli dla reszty społeczeństwa jego cel wydaje się nielogiczny i nieosiągalny on w końcu i tak postawi na swoim. Często chce dominować nad pozostałymi. Uważa się za lidera. thumb|left|Dzięki geniuszowi potrafi szybko zarobić pieniądze..Ma nadzwyczajną inteligencję. Nie zdarzyło się jeszcze zdobyć mu oceny gorszej niż czwórka, nawet jeżeli kompletnie nic nie uczył się w domu. Jest słuchowcem, szybko zapamiętuje. Łatwo odtwarza pewne zdarzenia w umyśle. Wygrał tak wiele konkursów matematycznych, że mu się znudziły i zaczął angażować się w sport. Ta dziedzina życia nie okazała się dla niego wyzwaniem, dzięki logice i zaangażowaniu szybko się uczy. Mieszka z dziadkiem i starszą siostrą Leną. Często myśli o rodzicach i ma wyrzuty do siostry, że czasami stara się zastąpić mu matkę. Bardzo dobrze dogaduje się z dziadkiem, jest jego oczkiem w głowie. Kocha siostrę, ale okazuje to na swój sposób, nienawidzi gdy zwraca mu uwagę na porozrzucane w łazience ciuchy czy brud w przedpokoju. Często kłuci się z Leną lecz jego złość na siostrę mija, gdy patrzy na bezradną istotkę, próbującą go pokonać w Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact. Jest pewien, że dla siostry skoczyłby w ogień. Bardzo często mówi jej, że ją kocha. Bardzo lubi przebywać z Dziakiem i wymieniać z nim swoje poglądy, uważa, że tylko on rozumie jego duszę thumb|left|Lubi się uśmiechaćgeniusza. Ma problem z zaakceptowaniem jego muszego uzależnienia co sprawia, że zachowuje pewien dystans. Gdy miał jedenaście lat bał się, że Dziak jest szalony i kiedyś pomyli go z muchą i zje - oczywiście nikt tego nie wie, oprócz Alry, który zapewniał wtedy chłopca, że nic takiego się nie stanie. Len chciałby aby Alra był jego starszym bratem, mimo, że pewnie bardziej wkurzałby go pod względem higieny niż Lena, bardzo lubi towarzystwo chłopaka. Zwierza się tylko Alrze i ufa mu bardziej niż Lenie, obiecał nigdy nie powiedzieć Lenie, że czarnowłosy nie rozpoznaje pomarańczowego koloru. Boi się patrzeć jak Lena jeździ konno, zawsze ma wrażenie, że spadnie i coś sobie zrobi, martwi się o nią - oczywiście sam się do tego nie przyznaje. Ma uczulenie na zwierzęcą sierść i rzadko może przebywać na farmie rodziców Alry. Chce zostać patologiem. Historia Jest synem bogatych właścicieli firmy informatycznej, którą prowadzą w Europie. Mieszka pod opieką dziadka z siostrą Leną, odkąd skończył 4 lata. thumbOdkąd zaczął uczęszczać do szkoły samotność przestała mu przeszkadzać, szybko też przyzwyczaił się do towarzystwa Alry i Dziaka, którzy często bywali u Leny. Dzięki siostrze, która nie użalała się nad swoim stanem, zaczął się rozwijać. Szybko odkrył wiele talentów i został najlepszym uczniem. Gdy miał siedem lat dostał od Dziaka złotą spinkę do krawatu w kształcie muchy, mimo strachu bardzo wzruszył się tym prezętem. Alra nie chciał być gorszy więc kilka dni później zabrał chłopaka wraz z przyjaciółmi do parku zabaw, co sprawiło, że bardzo przywiązał się do przyjaciół siostry. Kiedy zauważył, że Lena zmieniła swój styl życia na bardziej zdrowy, przeszedł na wegetarianizm. Uwielbia mięso i tak na prawdę podjada je gdy nikt nie widzi, w towarzystwie jest w stanie nad sobą zapanować. thumb|left|Żarcie Alry!W wieku jedenastu lat zakochał się w kuchni Alry, od tamtej pory gdy tylko czarnowłosy pojawia się na ulicy Pomarańczowej w domu numer 100 zmuszony jest do gotowania. Gdy miał dwanaście lat chciał zacząć jeździć konno, ale okazało się, że ma uczulenie na sierść zwierząt i jego marzenie legło w gruzach. Załamany zaczął oglądać filmy kryminalne i postanowił sobie, że w przyszłości zostanie patologiem. Gdy trzynastolatek dostał komputer, często wraz z siostrą musiał zakładać dziadkowi kąta na portalach randkowych, co bardzo zbliżyło rodzeństwo. Nie wierzy, że uczucie Leny do Adbeha jest prawdziwe i chce, aby nauczyciel wprost dał jej kosza ( co bardziej zbliża go do Alry...). Relacje Lena Wiata Od kiedy skończył pięć lat nie jest już tak przywiązany do siostry, wcześniej wszędzie za nią łaził i nie lubił gdy znikała mu z oczu, dopiero po tym jak znalazła sobie przyjaciół i zaczęła normalnie żyć Len się usamodzielnił. Kocha swoją siostrę i lubi jej to mówić. Gdy po szkole wchodzi do domuthumb|left|267x267px|Wegetarianizm tak bardzo...stara się znaleźć siostrę, żeby opowiedzieć jej o swoim dniu. Lenie nie zawsze chce się słuchać brata, lecz go to nie zraża - wychodzi z założenia, że wysłuchanie go to jej moralny obowiązek. Często dokucza siostrze specjalnie zostawiając po sobie brudne ciuchy, syf w kuchni i resztki na talerzu. Czerpie jakąś dziwną satysfakcje z tego, że udaje się mu wyprowadzić ją z równowagi - uwielbia wtedy patrzeć w jej wielkie, wściekłe oczy. Najczęściej bawią go uwagi Leny i nic sobie z nich nie robi. Chłopiec jest bardzo zadowolony z tego, że ma tak ładną i mądrą siostrę, ale ani trochę jej nie ufa, pewnie dlatego, że gdy byli młodsi codziennie i na zmianę dzwonili thumb|258px|Słodko!do rodziców by naskarżyć jeden na drugiego. Bardzo często wypomina jej, że je mięso - w takich sytuacjach często odwołuje się do procesów jakie musiało ono przejść zanim wylądowało na kanapce. Denerwuje go to, że dziewczyna nic sobie z tego nie robi. Skrycie wierzy, że Alra i Lena kiedyś będą razem i wychowają Dziaka na normalnego człowieka (czyli takiego, który nie je much). Uwielbia wypowiadać się uszczypliwie w stosunku do Leny i radość sprawiają mu sarkastyczne uwagi w stosunku do siostry. Ale jak pisałam wcześniej, po prostu kocha jej temperament. Dziak Agnes thumb|left|Dziak i LenLen bardzo lubi przyjaciela swojej siostry. Dziak jest dla niego ideałem człowieka wykształconego. Gdy tylko pojawia się w domu próbuje wepchać się do pokoju Leny, aby z nim porozmawiać. Dziak zdaje się lubić chłopca, bo często broni go przed wpadającą w furie Leną, która chce go wywalić z pokoju. Uważa, że przebywanie z Agnes bardzo dobrze na niego wpływa, poszerza tak swoje horyzonty i drażni Lenę - same plusy. Gdy był młodszy bał się, że pod nieobecność siostry Dziak go zje, ale na szczęście nigdy się to nie stało. Młodemu trudno pogodzić się z tym, że Dziak jest muszym maniakiem, ale stara się tłumaczyć to wszystko thumb|Jedzonko!tym, że próbuje zrównać się poziomem z resztą społeczeństwa. Nie lubi gdy chłopak go przytula i tarmosi za włosy, ale nie protestuje nie chcąc go urazić. Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, która ich łączy - zamiłowanie do kuchni Alry (Dziak nie wie, że Alra nie dorzuca mu muszych skrzydeł, nawet gdy o to prosi). Jest bardzo wdzięczny Dziakowi za to, że wspiera Lenę i po cichu dziękuje mu za to, że dzięki niemu nie jest sama, wie, że nawet Lena czasem potrzebuje kogoś, komu można się wypłakać. Alra Sraola thumb|left|Podczas pierwszego spotkaniaLen poznał Alre na farmie w dość nietypowych okolicznościach, chłopiec zabłądził i wszedł do stodoły, w której był koń po przejściach. W chwili gdy zobaczył Lena rumak rozpędził się w jego stronę z zamiarem stratowania, chłopiec stanął jak wryty i nawet nie zauważył kiedy Alra wskoczył przed niego i go uratował. Początkowo wystraszył się czarnowłosego, gdy ten na niego nawrzeszczał, jednak nawet Alra potrafił wykazać odrobinę wyczucia i przeprosił Lena. Gdy znaleźli się z Dziakiem i Leną, młody Wiata zobaczył jak bardzo widok Alry drażni siostrę. Gdy Alra bywał u Leny częściej Len od czasu do czasu szpiegował tę dwójkę, bywało nawet, że zamykał się w szafie aby oglądnąć domowy "kabaret". Kiedy pierwszy raz spróbował kanapeczek zrobionych przez Alre zakochał się, doznania smakowe tak mu się spodobały, że czasami nie daje przez to chłopakowi żyć. Len często przygląda się czarnowłosemu i czerpie z niego wzorce, zastanawia się co kryje się pod powłoką "bestii". Kiedy Alra powiedział, że Dziak go nie zje, a nawet gdyby chciał to go obroni Len postanowił, że będzie on thumb|274px|Kiedy powiem już zrzucimy to na Lenę, ok? - Alrajego starszym bratem - bez względu na to czy tego chce, czy nie. Zazwyczaj chce porozmawiać z Alrą gdy przyjdą wraz z Dziakiem w odwiedziny, ale ten zwykle ogranicza się do zdawkowych odpowiedzi, przez co Len jest trochę smutny. Podnosi go na duchu myśl, że on wie o daltoniźmie Alry, a Lena nie. Jedynie sam na sam Alra jest w stanie okazać mu odrobinę czułości. Zastanawia się, czy chłopak czuje coś do Leny i bardzo by chciał by byli razem (wtedy Alra na pewno byłby dla niego bardziej otwarty...). Uwielbia razem z czarnowłosym doprowadzać siostrę do furii, a gdy są razem na prawdę łatwo im to przychodzi. Uważa, że Alra powinien powiedzieć Lenie, że nie rozpoznaje pomarańczowego. Ciekawostki * Fascynuje go woreczek żółciowy Kategoria:TeamDziak